Anna Suzuki
---- Anna Suzuki (アンナ・スズキ An'na Suzuki) Appearance Personality Magic Abilities Ways of Combat Enchantment Enchantment (付加術, Fukajutsu; lit. "Annexing Technique") is a core skill of Magic practiced across all of Earth Land, and is described as the skill of "bestowing and affixing one's Magic" (自分の魔法お与えと移設, jibun no mahō o atae to isetsu). Enchantment, at its basis, is a discipline of Magic that sought to apply this same connection to the world by using one's Magic as a base. Through exerting one's Magic into a specific medium, one manages to dominate over its physical or magical composition. Due to its broad effects and lack of absolute effect, most abandoned the basic concept of Enchanting and soon went to more specialized methods that lead to the branching of modern Magic. A peculiar form of Enchantment actually enables individuals to affix inanimate objects with a "personality." The greatest downfall to Enchantment, however, lies in its lack of permanence. Enchantment acts upon the basis of affixing one's Magic into the surrounding world, however, it does not take into account one's willpower to suffuse any aspect of the world with one's power. All Magic affixed into the world will eventually become a part of the spiritual flow of nature, for that is the cycle of all things. Whereas in true Magic, the flow of energy within oneself and the flow of energy in nature are synchronized, leading to one pouring out their very soul to create miracles, Enchantment attaches onto this flow, rather than synchronizing with it. As such, those who do not possess the grandiose magical power, or additive magical items, to create a stronger link, will find their spells fading away against the test of time. * Performance Enchantment (効率付加術, Kōritsu Fukajutsu) are a type of Enchantment that enables one to enhance an individual or object's performance in various parameters. Through binding one's Magic onto their target, the caster specifies the parameters they wish to enhance, thus allowing their power to mold into the desired characteristic. These parameters can range from physically enhancing an individual's strength, defensive abilities, or speed. At the level of a High Enchanter, Performance Enchantments are capable of vastly increasing the physical or magical power of an individual. Albeit, such a surge of power often causes the loss of sanity and, in some cases, force the target to take upon characteristics of the undead, such as the sense of pain being outright eliminated. These enhancements are temporary and last for a duration determined by the user's level of power. In most cases, these are used as short bursts of power to land critical strikes on an enemy. ** Deus Corona (デウスコロナ Deusukorona) is a Performance Enchantment capable of increasing the defensive capabilities of its user and other people it is used on. The spell does this by arousing the magic power which resides within a mage's Magic Container. This is done as to essentially "crank" or "force" the unsystematic traces of magic power within to burst forth when it's really needed as to ensure that defensive measures are fortified when they are needed to be taken, such as high-level barriers requiring a substantial amount of eternano to be stabilized and preserved. In addition, by commanding hormones within the body to "stimulate" the adrenal glands, aldosterone production levels in the adrenal cortex are tripled significantly, causing the heart to pump more blood around the body. As a result, the body's muscle tissue is filled up so much to the point where it begins to expand with excessive blood produced by the heart, while also having its frame strengthened or "empowered" with enhanced durability from incoming physical attacks, something which could come in handy during a battle of hand-to-hand combat. ** Deus Nihil '(デュース・ニヒル ''De~yūsu nihiru) is a Performance Enchantment which renders all pain inflicted on the affected targets of this spell revoked, ultimately allowing them to fight without any discomfort or irritation from injuries. This allows them to continue fighting while unleashing the full effect of their magic, but without falling submissive to the pain inflicted upon their frame. On the grounds that this spell is cast, Deus Nihil enchants not the wound, not the flesh, but the very receptors behind them - sensory cells which are responsible for the sensation we all know as pain. This is possible if the user manages to impart a different stimulation onto the cells that act as a reversal to the stimulation of pain - one that can be produced by Enchantment. This task proves to be very easy, however, what follows is much harder (the complete negation of the receptor's sensory abilities). Finally, this can be done by shutting down the production of hormones which causes the receptors to act the way they do, as they are what provide the waves of shocks which every individual painfully experiences when wounded. This spell is incredibly useful, however, users must be wary of when the time comes to withdraw from battle since when this spell is activated, users have no way of telling how grievous their injuries are and how critical their health is. ** '''Deus Autum (デウス秋 Deusu aki) is a Performance Enchantment with the purpose of forcing open the natural limiters that come with the filters on one's Magic Container while commissioning the unresponsive volumes of magic power that rest dormant within to ignite. Similarly to Deus Corona, a spell which falls back on withdrawing magic power from its user's main source of power, the body's Magic Container, Deus Autum also heavily relies on somnolent traces of magic power which reside deep within - just on a bigger scale. Deus Autum, unlike the aforementioned Deus Corona, is able to draw out the absolute full extent of a mage's magic prowess - so much so that it practically functions the same way as the renowned Time Magic spell we all know and love as Second Origin Release. This spell can be cast in two ways - one having effects more enduring than the other. The user has the choice of either unsealing a person's Magic Container limiters temporarily which will still greatly benefit the target or they can use the spell as a way to grant the target eternal access to the untapped magic power that lies deep inside their Container, essentially giving the spell a life-long effect for anyone it is used on. * Separation Enchantment (分離エンチャント Bunri enchanto) is a type of enchantment that allows a user to 'bestow and affix' their magic in order to separate or extract something. Prowess Healing Magic Healing Magic (ヒーリングマジック Hīringumajikku) * Blood Restoration (血の回復 Chi no kaifuku) is a spell developed to amplify the speed of formation and increase in blood production. This spell begins its work the instance the healer manages to transport their restorative eternano particles from the user's frame and into the target's frame, namely their stomach, then through their pyloric sphincter and into their intestine where the imported eternano particles are eventually absorbed into the bloodstream. Once soaked up, the contents of the particles are sent off to the person's adrenal glands as "stimulants". As a result, aldosterone production levels in the adrenal cortex are tripled significantly, causing the heart to pump more blood around the body. This spell is fruitful in aiding those who are critically injured and at risk of dying from extensive blood loss, since it helps to restore blood, however, abusive usage of it on one person can cause the recipient in question to die from placing too much strain on their heart's muscle tissue. It can also be used by Blood Magic and Blood-Make users as "boosts" if they require supplemental reserves of blood for more flexibility during battle. Finally, this spell possesses the ability to evaporate blood clots which can usually be found in the legs. * Cellular Manipulation (細胞操作 Saibō sōsa) Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Prowess Weapons and Equipment Bow (弓 Yumi) * Flare Shot () is typically a type of shot that is generally used to burn Anna's intended targets. Flare Shots are regular arrows that are imbued with the firepower of Fire Magic. They use kinetic energy as a source for motion in the arrow's aerodynamics. The imbued Fire Magic is used to excite and speed up the motion of the magical energies that boost the arrow's swift movement, manipulating the kinetic energies and particles to ignite them, resulting in the formation of a smoldering arrow cloaked in flames. From here, Anna launches the arrow at her enemy by following through with the physical motion of retracting and releasing the arrow from her bow. In any case, this arrow of roaring flame shoots right towards the target at relatively high speeds, resulting in the shot displaying a punching force which flies forth in a straight line * Concealed Shot () * Shatter Shot () * Demolition Shot () * Venom Shot () * Cloning Shot () * Warped Shot () is a type of shot used to swifty teleport Anna to different points of an area or battlefield, and is typically used to get close to Anna's foes. * Flash Shot () * 'Sealing Shot '() Sypnosis Quotes Trivia * Anna was originally going to have Green Magic as her Primary Magic but had it changed to Enchantment since the author believed it better suited her. Weird, right?